


Baby, Can You Dig Your Gal?

by angelsaves



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Bondage, F/F, First Time, Podfic Welcome, battle between good and evil, lesbian sex as radical praxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which Nadine makes some different choices, and things fall out differently.





	Baby, Can You Dig Your Gal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



> This is a Yuletide Treat! Happy time of year!

When Lucy met Nadine, Larry, and Joe, she was so relieved that she thought she might collapse completely, just melt into a mess in this tall, striking woman’s comforting arms. As it was, she left considerable tear stains on her blouse before she got hold of herself.

“I’m Lucy,” she said, once she could catch her breath enough to talk. “Lucy Swann.”

“I’m Nadine Cross.” Her hair was white-streaked black, and her eyes were beautifully dark, and Lucy didn’t want to let go of her. “I’m so very glad we found you.”

They prepared to get on the road to Stovington — a plague center, thank God! — and as they found her the right gear to match the others’ and got that last photo of Wes and Marcy, Lucy kept stealing little glances at Nadine, drinking in her strange beauty. She’d never done more with other girls than a little kissing, for practice, but she just bet she could figure it out, if Nadine were willing.

When they talked about their dreams, it was clear that something was wrong with Nadine, and also that Larry, who seemed like a sweet enough guy but kind of dumb with women, had no idea what to do about it. “I’ll go after her,” Lucy said.

“Yes, you better,” Larry agreed, sounding relieved, “Joe, stay with me, okay?”

Lucy found Nadine not far from where they’d set up camp, weeping softly and rocking back and forth. “Nadine?”

Nadine lifted her tragic dark gaze to Lucy’s. Lucy came closer and put her arms around Nadine, who buried her face in Lucy’s shoulder. “I do dream,” she confessed, “but it’s not... it’s not like yours.”

“That’s all right,” Lucy said, confused, but patting Nadine’s back comfortingly anyway. “We can’t all have the same dreams, can we? That would be — I don’t know. Too strange.”

“No,” Nadine said. “It’s —“ She broke off, swiping at her teary eyes. “It’s the dark man. What he wants... isn’t to kill me.”

“Oh.” The pit of Lucy’s stomach dropped. “He wants — you?”

Nadine nodded. “Yes. He wants to —“ She swallowed hard. “To use me.”

Lucy took a deep breath. “What do you want?” she asked.

That seemed to take Nadine by surprise. “I don’t know,” she said. “I — no one’s ever asked me that before. Certainly not _him_. It’s something to... to be _wanted_ like that, but at the same time, I’ve never been so frightened in my life.”

“Well, all right,” Lucy said. She took Nadine gently by the upper arms, making her meet her eyes. “You think about it, and —“

“I want _you_ ,” Nadine said, startling her.

“You — oh,” Lucy said, eyes widening. “You do?”

“Yes.” Nadine’s voice sounded like she was only realizing this as she said it. “I want you more than I want to see... him. I’ve never — I’m a virgin. But yes, I want you.”

Lucy thought about it. It didn’t take much thinking. “All right,” she said, smiling.

“You mean —“

Lucy smiled wider. “You’re very beautiful,” she said frankly. “I like you, and I like sex. So you just take your time, and I think we could have a lot of fun.” She thought, but did not say, that _fun_ was surely not what the dark man had in store.

“Thank you,” Nadine said quietly. The look in her dark eyes was a promise.

“You’re welcome, Nadine.”

***

A few days after the disappointment — such a small word for such an enormity of feeling — of Stovington, Larry and Joe were fast asleep, and Nadine and Lucy crept quietly away from their campsite. The moon was bright, and Nadine touched the side of Lucy’s face with the tips of her fingers. “I don’t know what to do,” she said softly.

“There’s lots of things we can try,” Lucy said. “I always like to start with kissing.”

“Oh,” Nadine said, gaze drawn inexorably to Lucy’s mouth, lush and pink and curved in a knowing smile. It would be warm, she knew in a liquid rush. “I — yes, I’d like that.”

“Good,” Lucy said, and kissed her. Nadine’s lips parted, and Lucy’s tongue entered her mouth, met her own, stroking gently and setting her nerves alight. 

It was warm, oh, so warm, like sunlight flowing into her bones, and Nadine wanted more. She moved her hand from Lucy’s cheek to her collarbone, from her collarbone to the swell of her breast.

“Oh, yeah,” Lucy murmured, arching her back and pushing her breast hard into Nadine’s hand. Her nipple was furled tight against the palm, and Nadine wanted to taste it, feel it on her tongue.

“Let me,” Nadine whispered, touching the placket of Lucy’s blouse.

“Yes,” Lucy said, “whatever you want,” and leaned back on her elbows on the picnic blanket they’d spread out. Nadine knelt astride her hips to undo her blouse, plain white cotton, like the bra underneath, thin enough that the peaks of her nipples stood out dusky pink through the fabric in the moonlight. Nadine licked the left one like an ice cream cone, and Lucy moaned.

“Do you like that?” Nadine asked huskily. 

“I love it, oh, Nadine —“ One of Lucy’s hands came up and stroked Nadine’s hair, tracing one of the white streaks. Nadine, sucking hard on Lucy’s nipple, fancied she could feel it turning black again at her touch. She pushed Lucy’s bra up and out of the way, letting her breasts fall free, and held them in her hands, caressing them with sweeps of her thumbs. 

Lucy squirmed out of her bra, nude to the waist now, and Nadine thought that she was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, hair mussed, skin luminous. “I want to taste you,” she said, “oh, God, so badly.”

“You can,” Lucy said. “Nadine, please!” She tugged at Nadine’s hair, pulling her head down, and Nadine went willingly, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Lucy’s chest. Lucy’s thigh came up hard between Nadine’s, and she gasped, her sweet pressure almost too much to take. “Sorry, sorry!”

“No, it’s — oh...” Nadine let herself grind down on Lucy’s thigh as Lucy ground upward, it felt so good that she lost track of what she was doing and just panted against Lucy’s skin, rolling her hips hard.

“That’s right,” Lucy said, “Oh, Nadine, kiss me!”

Nadine did, lowering herself over Lucy and licking into her mouth, and Lucy sank both hands into her hair and pulled her even closer. Everywhere they touched felt new, like she was being created just for this, just for Lucy.

“Oh — oh, Christ, Nadine!” Lucy cried out. She shuddered beneath Nadine, and Nadine realized that this was it: she had made someone come. She bit down on Lucy’s full lower lip and felt herself go flying over the edge, too, all her cold places warm for once.

***

Lucy was so happy to meet Mother Abagail that she nearly cried, and only holding onto Nadine’s hand kept her upright. The old woman looked into her eyes, then into Nadine’s, and her whole face crinkled up like an apple doll’s when she smiled at the two of them. “Lord, I don’t know your ways,” Mother Abagail said, “but I see your hand in bringing these two young girls to one another, I do indeed.”

Lucy agreed.

***

In Boulder, Nadine had thought she was safe. Surely Lucy had made her not a virgin anymore — surely Randall Flagg wasn’t so backwards in his thinking that he only counted sex with a man — but nonetheless, she could feel him, like a black cloak descending to block out her vision. Everywhere she looked, there were omens: vultures on her left, a black cat on her right, patterns in the dust that read _NADINE NADINE GO WEST MY NADINE_.

“Don’t,” said Lucy, in their bed, the freckles on her shoulder forming a shape that looked like an eye, now like a key, to Nadine’s befouled vision. “Stay here.”

“I want to,” Nadine said. “Oh, God, Lucy, I want to. It just isn’t that easy. I’m afraid that as soon as I fall asleep, I’ll start walking west.”

“It ought to be easy,” Lucy said. “You don’t want to go to him. How dare he have power over you?”

“He’s —“ Nadine started to say.

“I know,” Lucy cut her off. “I know how it is, how _he_ is, and Nadine, I’m afraid. I don’t know how I can compete. He’s more than a man; I’m just a woman.”

“You’re _my_ woman,” Nadine said fiercely.

“I hope that’s enough,” Lucy said.

“You could tie me to the bed,” Nadine said, half joking.

Lucy’s eyes lit up. “I could,” she said. “Then at least you’d be safe at night... and we could have some fun with it, too.”

Relief coursed through Nadine’s veins. “Yes,” she said. “We could.”

Lucy fetched silk scarves from the closet, left behind by the previous occupant, and in a trice, had Nadine trussed up, wrists lashed to one bed post, ankles to another. “I was a Girl Scout,” she informed Nadine proudly.

“Is that what they taught you in Scouts?” Nadine teased, testing her bonds and finding them secure.

“Well, no,” Lucy admitted. “I had a boyfriend for a while who liked to be tied up. I could make up a Girl Scout story, though, if you’d like.”

“Don’t,” Nadine said. “I’d rather hear the truth. What did this boyfriend like you to do to him once you had him tied up?”

Lucy traced a line from Nadine’s navel downwards, making her squirm. “Oh, you know,” she said. “Suck him off. Ride his —“

“Anything you could do to me?” Nadine suggested pointedly.

“I could do this.” Lucy pushed Nadine’s thighs apart and licked her between them, the angle awkward, but wonderful just the same.

“Do it again,” she demanded breathlessly, and Lucy did, and, oh, it was beautiful.

***

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night to Nadine moaning. It wasn’t the moans of pleasure that Lucy loved so much to evoke, but a sound of pain and fear.

“No,” Nadine said with sudden clarity. “No. I don’t want to go.”

“Nadine?” Lucy asked, shaking Nadine.

“No!” Nadine stiffened suddenly, yanking so hard where she was still tied down that the bed posts rattled. “I won’t go!”

“Damn right you won’t,” Lucy said. “I’ve got you, Nadine.”

“SHE’S MINE,” said a voice that was absolutely not Nadine’s from Nadine’s throat. “MY BEAUTIFUL NADINE, OH HOW I LOVE TO LOVE NADINE —“ 

“Fat chance,” Lucy snapped. “She’s mine, asshole.”

“No!” Nadine cried.

“NADINE, MY QUEEN!” A spasm wracked Nadine’s body so that she arched up off the bed, bent nearly double. “COME TO ME, NADINE!”

“She’s not going anywhere!” Lucy wrapped herself around Nadine, trying to comfort her as best she could. Strange as it felt to be fighting with a voice from nowhere, it felt somehow right, too. Maybe some people could fight with guns and fists; Lucy Swann could fight with love.

All through the night, Nadine screamed, and the voice — Lucy wouldn’t let herself think of whose voice it was, whose voice it had to be — crooned and shouted, and Lucy gritted her teeth and cuddled Nadine for all she was worth, until at last, she fell into an exhausted sleep.

***

And in the morning, Nadine was still there.


End file.
